Perfect Chemistry
by teamdamsay7
Summary: Romeo and Juliet auditions week; Rory and Harmony seem to be losing, but they team up and get their parts. But Rory's too distracted by his feelings for Harmony, who would rather eat a hundred peppers than admit she likes him too. Read and review, please?
1. 1: We Have Perfect Chemistry

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>"Harmony isn't fit for Juliet. She's too... perfect."<p>

"And Rory Flanagan would've been awesome for Romeo if only we found a girl who suited him."

"Brittany?"

"Nah."

"Tina?"

"She didn't even audition!"

"Sugar?"

"Oh, don't even get me started..."

"Blaine and that girl named Rita?"

"Way better."

* * *

><p>Rory frowned as he heard this. He wanted the role of Romeo. He promised his mom he would play the role of Romeo for a school play, and he was certain this was his one and only shot.<p>

Harmony grumbled and crossed her arms. Perfect? Seriously. If they wanted to insult her, they had to think of better insults than "perfect." Juliet seemed pretty perfect to her too. What's wrong with being perfect?

Rory and Harmony were both disappointed and walked out. Suddenly, they bumped on each other.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Harmony growled. Rory was surprised. He wasn't used to being shouted at. "You too," he softly replied.

Harmony brushed the dust off her dress. "That's not going to get destroyed," he told her knowingly. "It's still pretty." "Still pretty?" Harmony said. "Did you like, hear what they were saying? I've never ever, ever, ever, ever not gotten the part in a play. And looks like I'm not going to get it right now."

"You're the new girl right?" Rory smiled. "Harmony, I guess?"

Harmony looked at him. "Yeah," she answered more calmly. "You were eavesdropping, right?" "So were you!" Rory teased. "I never said I wasn't," Harmony sternly replied. She was clearly not in the mood to talk.

"Well, I'm not going to get that part of Romeo either," Rory shrugged. "But if you were my Juliet, I'm sure..." "That's perfect!" Harmony interrupted. "We could pair up and audition together!" "How would that help?" Rory asked curiously. "Well, we have perfect chemistry," Harmony told him. "I know we can do this."

"Perfect chemistry?" Rory echoed. "Don't take it personally," she said before he could get the wrong idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, this is like Kurt and Rachel during I Am Unicorn. But if you still like it, please review!<strong>


	2. 2: It's a Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes

**Read and review!**

* * *

><p>"I swear Love Story is the perfect audition song for us," Rory told Harmony, who kept on tapping on her iPad. She Googled Love Story and read the lyrics.<p>

"I know lyric-wise, it's perfect," Harmony said, "but I don't know how to sing it." "You don't know **Taylor Swift**?" Rory asked in disbelief. "She's like, **the** country star of our generation." "I know her!" Harmony replied defensively. "But not much. The only song I heard from her was that song called Today was a Fairytale." "Did you like it?" Rory asked hopefully. No one really knew, but he was a big fan of hers. And he also wanted Harmony to like Taylor Swift – he had hoped for a sign that they were meant to be earlier, and this could be one. "I sure did," Harmony said, biting her lips. "But aside from that, I don't know anything else."

"Well, that's nothing Teacher Rory can't fix," Rory smiled. "Here's a fact – I love…"

"Hold that thought!" Harmony shouted. "You can't! Rory, it's too soon!"

"I thought America was a free country," he thought out loud and lifted one of his eyebrows. "I was going to say I love Taylor Swift and know her songs. I can teach you."

_Well, this is awkward,_ thought Harmony. "Oh, if that's the case, see you after class!"

Rory paused. "Wait, you're **going**?" "Of course I am," she replied. "I mean, what do you want me to do – stay here and talk to you about how I love you?"

He grinned. He was really happy. As in **really, really happy**. Harmony hadn't realized what she said until she saw how ecstatic he looked. "I was joking," she explained. "Seriously, I was. Don't get any wrong ideas, okay?" "I sure hope you were," he said sarcastically. He almost didn't care, knowing how she **really **felt inside. And how long did they know each other? Barely one day.

Rory held her hand. Harmony looked at him. "Practice," he explained. "If we get the parts… well, it **is **_Romeo and Juliet_." She smiled uncomfortably. "Yeah, of course. I knew that."

She pretended to look at her dark violet watch and said, "Oops, it's already Chemistry class! We just lost 20 minutes of it. It's the first time I'm late! I would really hate it I was late." "I'm coming," he said. "I would really hate to miss Chem class too. Especially since it would be the way for me to stay until senior year. My mother really hates it if I fail any class, and I flunk Chemistry, I'm going back to Ireland." Harmony smiled. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please?<strong>


	3. Slush and Sass

**Thank you to the first ever reviewer. I love reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review...<strong>

* * *

><p>"That must be really terrible," Harmony said sympathetically. "Well, when are you going home anyway?" "I don't know," Rory replied. "Are you excited?"<p>

Harmony giggled. "No I'm not. It would be terrible, you know. I'd miss you a lot."

"Oh yeah?" Rory asked teasingly. "I wouldn't miss you back in Ireland." Harmony rolled her eyes. "Like that's possible." "Why would I miss you?" Rory shot back. "After all, you're not my girlfriend or anything."

"Well, I'm your Juliet," Harmony smiled. "And I know I'm really memorable."

Then the bell rang. They missed Chemistry class! "We missed Chemistry, Rory!" Harmony panicked. "I can't believe this! Noooo!"

"Sheesh, why don't you cool down?" Rory asked. Then he shook her. For a pretty small boy, he was strong. Suddenly, a boy with a red football jacket approached them. Rory looked terrified upon seeing that the boy was holding a big cup of bright yellow ice.

The boy hesitated, but his other friends pushed him. Then he reluctantly threw the cup at Harmony and Rory.

Then a brown-haired boy stepped up. He was bigger than the boy who slushied them. "Hope you're **cooled down**!"

But obviously, Harmony wasn't. She clenched her fists in rage. In an unexpected move, she grunted at the football jerks and picked up the yellow slushie. "You deserve this!"

Then she threw the slushie at them, who immediately became speechless and tried running away. Usually, a new girl like her would feel ashamed or even cry. But this one was different.

And Rory knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please?<strong>


End file.
